Uzumaki no ishi wo tsugomono
by Mellorine-sama
Summary: Some bad event leads Naruto to a journey where he'll found everything he has always been searching for. Almost everything. Set after Pein attack arc.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Thank god because I would have all messed up and the characters will be constantly fighting each other! So this is my first fic in English and I am not good with long description about the landscape (since I hate them I can't bring myself to write some) so I hope your imagination is good enough to work out!

Enjoy!!

* * *

« I don't think it's a good idea" said a man to his companions gathered with him around a big round table.

" What's your opinion about this Kazekage-sama?" So called, a young man with blood red hair turn his green eyes towards him before suddenly getting up and heading to the only window behind his chair. "Kazekage-sama is something wrong, Gaara-sama?"

Ignoring the members of his council Gaara kept focused on the immensity of the desert in front of him before disappearing in a swirl of Sand.

-

-

"_I could swear it was from here"_

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" The red head turn to the voice who just spoke behind him and stare at the newcomer before answering "Since you have crossed the borderline of Suna a while ago, isn't that my line Naruto?"

Indeed, in front of him was standing a young man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, scratching the back of his head while smiling stupidly.

"Ah you're right! Well Baa-chan sends me on mission to the Snow country but I guess I get lost in the desert on my way."

"_A lie!"_ thought the Kazekage. Of course it was but what was more preoccupying was that it shouldn't have been so obvious since Naruto's mask was usually a strong one. Something was definitely wrong.

"There 's something in your eyes! Is everything alright?" (1)

"Eh? Of course it is. I will finish this in no time. No need to worry you know."

Gaara stare at him until he sees him feeling uneasy then he sighed and told him "So you find stupid to shake hands with you brother but not stupid to try to lie to him."

Naruto's eyes widened at Gaara's words as he remembered that day.

**FLASHBACK**

It was right after Naruto revived Gaara with Chyio baa-sama help and they were now saying goodbye.

"I guess this is when you normally shake hands and part ways but I'm bad at that kind of thing so … "

But he stopped when he feel sand pushing his hand towards Gaara's already up, but before they could touch Naruto slapped it away and Gaara felt a mix of emotion rushing through him and before he could even analyze them his mind froze only registering two arms hugging him tightly and a voice whispering in his ear " Take care of you Gaara Nii-san!"

Right after the blonde pulled back from the red head, a loud BONG was heard and he was sent flying away by a very angry Sakura.

"What the hell Sakura-chan?" whined Naruto while getting back on his feet.

"You dare ask me? Do you realize what you just do to the Kazekage of Suna?"

"But it would have been stupid to shake hand with Gaara. He's my brother!"

Sakura looked at him before sighed loudly, a hand on her forehead. "Ay! I can't take it anymore Kakashi-sensei explain to him please."

"Well, I think it was very youthful of him!"

"Lee you better stay out of this!" warn him Tenten as everyone start to leave.

-

-

Ne Kankuro what should we do, it's been hours and he's still not moving?"

"Well, what about we go home?!"

"What? But we can't leave him here alone, he's the Kazekage!"

"Yeah, a Kazekage who is very new in such display of affection. It could take him days to recover from such a shock." Pointed out the puppet master.

"Lead the way bro!" Temari retorted promptly" Goodnight Gaara."

"Goodnight bro. "

**End FLASHBACK**

"Niisan? I don't think I deserve one anymore." the blonde said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed him Gaara" yelled the other "I killed him with my own hands."

"What are you talking about Naruto? Who did you kill?"

"Akatsuki" Naruto answered stuttering while tears were starting to fell from his eyes. "The leader of Akatsuki, he came to Konoha looking for me but I wasn't there, I was training with the Toads." "When I finally arrived, Konoha was half destroyed; victims were everywhere and then he … Kakashi- sensei and Hinata … then Shizune nee-san and … Ero sennin."

"So I did it, I use Kyuubi's chakra and I killed him then someone stop me.." the memories of his father making him more ashamed "and I ran away. I couldn't control myself I wanted so badly to kill him, I am a monster Gaara, a mons-"

"SHUT UP! Nobody is allowed to talk like that about my brother. Naruto is a great ninja who has suffered the most part of his life but still always smile to people and would do anything to protect them. He proves it again. Do you know how painful it's to kill someone, how destructive? But he did it because he had to; he had to protect the ones he love, the people who couldn't defend themselves. Whatever you said it was love who leads his action, not anger." He finished almost screaming.

"Gaara, are you mad?"

"Don't you dare say stupid things like that again?"

"Eh! Alright I am sorry" the blonde answered still surprised by his friend sudden reaction.

"You know it's the first time I see you mad you were so… talkative" he finally said with a foxy grin .

_A little more _

Gaara glare at him before asking "So what are you planning to do now?"

"Well, I think I need to find another sensei and train more and maybe I'll do like Ero-sennin, protect Konoha from outside. I may even be able to come back someday."

"Wait here then!" tell him the red head before disappearing and reappearing after a while.

"I've been waiting for hours. Where the hell did you go?"

A bag throws at him answered him.

"It's the only orange outfit I find. It's usually not recommended to wear something so similar to the sand color."

"Yeah, guess so!" Naruto nodded.

"Now let it be clear, I won't say a word to Tsunade sama about all this only if I have regular news. I don't care what it 'll be about nor how you'll do but if I don't have at least one letter per week I send after you all Suna's shinobi for the murder of Temari an Kankuro whose I would previously locked up in a sand coffin if they don't agree to the plan". "However I doubt they would" he added thoughtful "Understood?" he then said turning to Naruto.

"Hai Kazekage-sama!"answered Naruto in a soldier stance "I don't know how to repay you for this."

"I would rather leave that to the future Hokage of the Leaf. Do you mind?"

"Hell no! I promise it will worth it. Plus I'll make sure our meetings will be great not like those you had with the drunken baa-chan." he said with a bright smile on face and his hand crossed behind his head.

_There we are, that's Uzumaki Naruto!_

"I hope so, you should go now."He told him, holding out his hand. Naruto smiles, took a step forward to hug him and wishpers in his ear like the first time.

"Take care of you Gaara nii san!"

"You too Naruto!"

Gaara kept looking at his friend while he left before turning back. "Where should I tell I went to?" he asked himself before sighing loudly "Why the hell did Temari become such a scary girl?"

* * *

Done, reviews please?

**(1) **Well about that, I am sorry I lost control; After Tonight is the property of Justin Nozuka.


End file.
